The Black Devils
by The Black Devils
Summary: The Black Devils is a company of elite clone troopers led by jedi knight Jack Marx, there mission: To explore and document new and dangerous planets, Their first one, an unknown planet rumored to contain creatures of massive size what horrors and friends might these troopers and jedi find?


**_AN: Hey guys Azrael99 here I just wanted to say thank you for your support for my other series and I hope you like this one it will mainly be a group of stories all connected to one main one so with futher adoo I bring you the black devil_**

"_Titan's, If someone told me I would be facing a giant humanoid creature today I would call them crazy." _Jack thought to himself, "_But here I am killing titan after titan, defending the soldiers I would be proud to call my brothers" _Jack continues thinking, glancing to the troopers to his side firing at the 5 meter coming straight for them, "_I guess the old saying same shit different day is true, well back to work then" _was Jacks last thoughts as he drew his lightsabers, smiling a bit to himself.

_Few hours before- Bridge of the black devil_

"_Finally he is back" _Captain Ignis Mortis thought as he watched a small pure black jedi starship dock through the open crevice that served as an entrance to the republic cruiser. "Hello captain" A voice states behind Mortis as he turns around. There stands a jedi clothed in a black jedi robe and bright white piece of clone armor protecting his chest and arms. "Greetings General Marx, what is the word form high command?" Mortis asked, shaking the jedi's hand. "We have the go ahead to explore and document the new system, every planet." The jedi quickly replied walking to the front of the bridge with the captain following giving the order to enter hyperspace. "I'm surprised Jack, I would have thought you would have brought your apprentice along for this expedition" Captain Mortis states as the ship lurches forward into hyperspace. The jedi gives a quiet laugh, "He was needed elsewhere". Captain mortis nods but his happy expression soon turns to fear as when they arrive at the system the are suddenly bombarded by meteors. "Damage assessment!" Captain Mortis quickly yells once they are out of harms way. "Sir, the hyperdrive has taken a beating and engines one and two are offline!" One of the pilots quickly replies. "Shit, how long till the engineers can fix it?" Captain Mortis quickly replies. "A day or so captain" The pilot quickly responds. "Sir we are coming up on the planet!" Another one states.

"Sir we are on an impact course with the planet!" One quickly states. "Shit, quick turn on the intercom" Captain Mortis frantically states grabbing the microphone as an alarm resonates in the ship. "All troops this is the captain speaking, prepare for a crash landing, I repeat secure any and all weapons and ships because we are going to be making a crash landing!"Captain Mortis quickly states into the microphone. "This is going to be a fun way to land" The jedi states jokingly. "Yeah, All hands try to level off when we near the surface." Captain Mortis quickly responds.

_Trost Distract- Some time after the breach is secured_

"Uhh…" One cadet says looking at the horizon, "Hey john what are you doing?" One of the garrison soldiers asks walking over, "S-sir" John replies, "What? What is it boy, speak up!" The soldier demands, "L-look" John replies pointing towards a massive metal beast charging towards the wall. "H-Holy shit!" The soldier yells as another fires a purple flare into the air. The metal beast comes within hitting the wall a few seconds later only to stop a few inches away as members of the cadets and the garrison scale to the top of the wall all staring in shock at what they see below. The beast is rather large, with what appears to be the head sticking out the back with a large black stripe running down the front and little things sticking out the top also, and there is smoke coming from the back. "What is that thing….is it a titan?" some of the cadets were whispering among themselves.

_Bridge of the black devils_

"D...Damage report?" Captain mortis asked coughing from the smoking consoles. "Systems good, engines still need fixing and local comms still good but planetary is fried." One of the pilots replied. "Yeah and looks like we lost a little paint off the stripe when we entered the atmosphere." The jedi quickly states getting up after hitting the floor upon the rough landing. "Alright General Marx why don't you go look and your squad go look around while the us and the engineers get the engines and comms backup online." Captain Mortis states as the jedi already ahead of his thoughts quickly walks into the elevator to go down to the hanger. "_Hell of a way to start the operation."_ Jack thought to himself as he sighed watching the doors close.


End file.
